A Demon Day
by Kitsuneko1
Summary: Murdoc finds a half of a pentagram attached to a piece of paper with a written incantation to summon a succubus. But once he does the ritual he gets something that he really didnt expect to get. Story with demon fighting, the supernatural, and comedy.
1. Chapter 1

Originally posted 11-11-10

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Murdoc's eyes shot open as a loud and harsh banging noise erupted through the whole mansion of Kong Studios; disturbing the late afternoon's peaceful silence. It was even loud enough to be heard in Murdoc's Winnebago.

"What the 'ell is that!" Murdoc yelled outloud as he rose up halfway from his bed. Murdoc had gotten no response so he layed back down while rubbing his temples.

"Damn 'angover" he groaned then tried to fall back asleep.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The noise kept repeating itself over and over again. Finally in annoyance Murdoc opened his bloodshot eyes, whipped off the blanket that covered the lower half of his body, knocking down many empty beer bottles in the movement, and stormed out of bed while paying no mind that he was only wearing his white briefs stomped out of the winnebago to find the culprit that had awaken him from his peaceful afternoon slumber. With each step that he took he would grumble things that were vulgar and unintelligent, he kept on walking while he listened to find out where the noise was coming from. His ears had led him to the living room area of the mansion, Noodle and Russel where both sitting down on the large cerulean colored couch that was perched in the living room quarters.

Noodle held her golden-rod colored acoustic guitar on her lap, she would every once in a while strum to make different chord sounds for a new song, after some good sounding chord strums she would occasionally write down the notes that she had played on a notebook that she had resting on the arm of the couch next to her. Russel was resting his chin on his arm with a bowl of popcorn on his stomach while he was watching various music video on the XXL-Large screen plasma television, every few minutes he would yawn in boredom. 2-D was no where to be found.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Murdoc growled as he heard the banging noise start up again. He then knew where the orgin of the noise was coming from... THE KITCHEN! Murdoc quickly stomped his feet to the kitchen to see 2D standing in front of the the dishwasher, a large wooden hammer in his hand. 2D stared at a loose bolt that was protruding out from the top of the dishwasher, he then started to hit the top of it again.

"Now what the 'ell do ya think your doin'?" Murdoc grabbed yelled again as he grabbed 2D by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"Oi, Muds! The dishwasher's bolts were loose so I wus jus' tryin' to fix it thassall', Honestly Muds!" Said 2D in a squeaky voice as Murdoc continued to shake him even harder.

"You stupid' good fer' nuffin' smuck!"

Noodle and Russel both sighed over the yelling. They could hear every word that Murdoc yelled clearly as if he were talking to both of them face to face. Noodle got up from her position on the couch, collected her guitar and notebook and started to walk to her room that she could play some guitar rifts in peace.

"Ey girl, where you goin'?" Russel asked Noodle as she walked away.

"To my room. So I can write more song." Noodle said half-heartily. A little bit of silence finally overcame Murdoc's shouting, then it started to commence again. Noodle looked at the entrance to the kitchen then she let out a HMPH! and continued to walk to her room. Russel groaned at the continuing commotion and then turned up the volume on the television.

"MEEP! I'm honestly sorry Muds! I'll never doit' again!"

C R A S H ! ! !

Russel growled and turned up the volume up on the television to the maximum amount.

"You stupid' eff'! When I'm done' with ya' yer gonna' ave' your own bolts in your head hammered in!"

C R A S H ! ! !

Russel got up from his spot on the couch and decided he would go to his room, hopefully up there Murdoc's loud mouth would be at least muffled a little bit. Just as Russel took a step 2D came running out of the kitchen and hid behind Russel's enormous form.

"Hey now man! quit bein' so stupid and knock this off!" Russel yelled at 2D who was shaking in fear. Murdoc came out of the kitchen as well, his face was flushed red with anger.

"There ya're! Move outta' the way ya' lard arse!" Murdoc stood in front of Russel tapping his foot impatiently while his mismatched colored eyes stayed focus on 2D.

"Calm down Muds! 2D stopped the damn poundin' you can quit bein' all pissed off now." Russel stated bluntly.

"Looky 'ere fat ass either ya' move or I'll kick your ass too!" Murdoc glared at Russel.

"Pfft, I'd looove to see ya' try lil' man... I would kick gladly your ass Brooklyn style. Now just leave 2D alone and get back to what you were doin'... Russel scoffed then twitched when he saw that Murdoc was running around in his briefs. "So... Uhhh... Exactly what were ya' doin'?"

"...Meh... Sleepin'..." Murdoc grumbled under his breath.

"The hell man? its 3:30 in the afternoon man! The hell are you sleepin' now?... Man you need a hobby or something... Practice more bass ya' crazy ass ..." Russel Said in a shocked voice.

"There ya' go Muds!" 2D popped his head out from behind Russel. "Maybe your crabby because your stressed or summfink, playing some new notes on your bass will make it all go away! And we will get new music! Donnat' sound fun?"

"Looky here! I am Murdoc Niccals! The leader of the band! And I don't need either of ya' two tellin' me what to do! I am gonna go play bass kuz' I feel like it!" Murdoc yelled at the two then spat in a attempt to make himself look like he didnt care, he then spun on the heel of his foot and stormed back to his Winnebago, once he got there he slammed the door shut.

"Play bass Murdoc! Play bass Murdoc! Feh! Maybe I don' wanna' play bass right now! Ever think bout' that you stupid dopes!" Murdoc grumbled to himself as he threw himself onto his bed to try and sleep again.

After a few minutes sleep hadn't come so he lifted himself up and sat on the ground.

"I ain't crabby...I'm jus' bored!... And I would love to make more rifts but right now I jus' dont have any inspiration thas' all..." Murdoc let out a heavy sigh and layed on the floor of his room in a semi-fetal position. "I need more then just inspiration... "

Being bored with just laying on the floor and with nothing else to do Murdoc got up from the ground and started to rummage through his room, maybe he could find some old nic-nacs to preoccupy him (or maybe he can make a bigger mess so that he would actually try to clean something up). He found a few objects, mainly some old copies of PLAYBOY, old alchohol beverages, a few broken CD cases, some pornographic magazines, and some worn out empty condom boxes. Just when he was about to give up looking for anything of interest from the other useless attempts something interesting turned up, a old black notebook, the front page was covered with a thick layer of dust.

"My my...Now what do we 'ave here?" Murdoc grinned at the new found object and blew off the dust particles, he recognized what it was instataniously; It was his old notebook that he would write lyrics in from his old band days before made the Gorillaz. He started to look through all the old pages with excitement, as he kept flipping through the pages something fell onto his lap from the back of the notebook, he looked down to see a long chain that looked as if it led to a pendant. He followed the indentation of the chain to the last page in the very back of the notebook, there on the last page where the chain had led to was half of what seemed to be a pentagram if it had the other corners attached to it, in the middle part of it was a small bloodstone.

"Well now...I 'avn't saw this baby in ages! So this is where I put it all along!" Murdoc looked at the pendant sitting on the paper fondly, as he moved it away he saw under neath it some writing that was in his own sloppy hand-written style.

"Whats this here? Hmmm... Use this pendant and spell to summon a fair maiden daughter of Agrat-Bat-Mahlat whenever you are in doubt...Or need something of imagination...or... DIVINATION? kuz' Agrat-Bat-Mahlat is the succubus ruled of the morning star that symbols divination... If ya' ever decide to use this Murdoc USE WITH CAUTION THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES...Hmmm..." Murdoc read out loud to himself the old personal warning that he had left himself long ago. "Hmmm... If I'm 'spose to be so cautious with this thing why is it only summoning the daughter? Meh... Doesn't matter... The point is this is exactly what I need for a time like this! Sweet Satan I will get my "imagination" back TONIGHT!"

Murdoc smirked at the though of what the succubus would look like, hopefully she would be literally "HOT AS HELL" or even "SEXY AS HELL". And because she was a succubus meant that he woulnd't have to do any sort of work or charm to knock boots with him, after all thats her nature. With that Murdoc placed the pendant in his briefs for safe keeping, he then tore the page that held the incantation to take a better look at it.

"Alright lets see here... ... N-naca...Ro...Roth? Bat Agrat bat Mahlat..." As he read the incantation the bloodstone on the pendant glowed, but nothing happened. Murdoc looked around bewildered. "Hmph...I'll jus' do it right later in the basement near the entrance to hell...Right now I am thirsty anyways."

"OUUUUUUUUUUUUCH! WHAT THE FUCK?"

Zoe grabbed her neck were her half of a pentagram was resting against her throat

"You alright Zoe? Whats wrong? Do you want me to pull the car over or something? Gotta be honest gal we are almost to your house so I don't think you can wait for a break now"

"Oh! Its nothing Jess... My neck just got really hot all of a sudden, so dont worry." Zoe smiled at her friend.

"I get it, I get it! I have the heat turned up in the car too high, its okay to ask me to turn it down you know. Here I'll open a window for you." Jess stated merrily.

Zoe narrowed her eyes at her cousin.  
"No... Thats not exactly what I had in mind I just- PLEH!" Zoe's words were cut off because the wind from the open window blew her black a purple hair into her mouth.

"Ooops! ." Jess pressed a button to put the car window shut once again. "Sorry bout that gal... But on the bright side you look silly so you can make everyone in your household laugh."

"What are you talking about Jess?" Zoe raised a brow then looked into the car mirror, her fringe was sticking straight up.  
"Wow! I look like a wild woman of the forest!" Zoe made a small giggle as she took off her glasses really quick she then simply shook her head, her fringe instantly fell back into place like it wasnt even touched. She started to play with her pendant again.

"Gawd I hate that thing that you wear around you neck!" Jess grumbled.

"Why so?" Zoe asked

"Ummm lemme think... Because its the sign of the devil! DUH!"

"Your not even really religious at all so dont you pull that crap with me!" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! Just because I dont go to church doesnt mean I am not religious!" Jess stated proudly.

"And that fact that you have pre-marital sex? And drink? And smoke? And use the "lord's" name in vain?" Zoe smirked. Jess stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Like your some kind of saint girl..." Jess stated blandly.

Zoe pretended not to hear her cousin's comment. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear, she was finally coming back home from college, and itw as time to start a new life, She wasn't going to let things get in her way.  
She stopped daydreaming once they had gotten to the driveway of her home.

"Well here you go gal! I will see you soon! Call me when you come back to the cities so that we can hang out okay?" Jess said quickly

"Yeah of course! Thanks so much for giving me a ride back home!-" Before Zoe could finish her sentance Jess's car sped away like a bat out of hell.

"Well fine don't say Good-Bye..." Zoe glared at the road with malice then turned back to look at her home just seeing it now after a year, she missed it terribly.

"Hey sis! Welcome home!"

Zoe was greeted by one of her younger brothers who ran up to her then gave her a bear hug that made her feel like her eyes would pop out of their sockets. She grunted in pain, which made her brother put her back down.

"Okay... Seriously do you have to piss me off as soon as I come home?" Zoe groaned.  
"Oh shut it!" He scoffed lightly. Zoe gave him the evil eye.

"I am going to ignore you... Starting now." Zoe stated bluntly.  
"Now hush up. Please do me a big favor and take my other bags, I can only carry this one on my shoulder, Thank you!."

"Whatever."

Codell grabbed the rest of of Zoe's bags that were on the ground and proceeded to walk towards the entrance of the house.  
"Bitch..." He mumbled as he dragged her bags across the ground.

Zoe simply rolled her eyes and winced again in pain . Her pendant was burning her throat. She grasped it in one hand and used the other to rub the injured area.  
It never did that before. Maybe she was allergic to the metal in the pendant, I'm allergic to nickel and copper, so maybe its just a reaction or somthing. Zoe thought to herself. Even if she was allergic to it she was still going to wear the thing, she loved it! The thing was special to her even though it was missing the other half.

"ZOE! Come on and hurry your ass up you black and purple fairy! Your the only one with free hands so hurry up and open the door! Your bags are heavy!"

"I am coming Codell! And dont you swear at me! Jeez...!" Zoe called out to Codell. What was more irritating was the fact that he called her a "Black and Purple fairy."

"Yeah whatever! Just hurry up! I want you to cut my hair now! You promised me that once you moved back home that you would!" scoffed Codell

"...You only help if theres something in it for you then huh? How come you never let me cut your hair ten months ago when I first started beauty school?" Zoe narrowed her eyes irritably.

"DUH! Because you just started then! But now that you graduated beauty college I will let you cut it! Be happy! I would never trust you with something sharp and pointy by my head at all!" Codell said plainly

Zoe ignored his last remark and trotted happily inside, she was greeted by her dog jumping on her almost knocking her off of her feet, but her mom and youngest brother were no where to be found.

"Hey Codell, wheres Mom and J.C.?" She gave Codell a puzzled look.

"Mom was gonna take him on that road trip to South Dakota for his golden birthday remember?" Codell stated rudely.

Zoe opened her mouth about to retort something back, but she decided that would be pointless and just continued to make her way towards her room.

"Hey! When are you going to cut my hair Zoe?" Codell Yelled to her.

"I will cut your hair later tonight after I do some things for myself first, please be patient for once in your life!" She yelled back at him

"Well why cant you just cut it now then?"

"Because I want to relax for a little bit, maybe I dont know... Start unpacking!"

"Yeah... Whatever..." Codell walked into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Zoe decided to ignore him. She opened the door of her room and breathed deep its smell. Her throat burned again/  
"OW! You have to be kidding me not this again!" Zoe grabbed her throat and started to the rub the area that was harmed hopeing that it would soothe the pain.

"Alright then, everythins' set up perfect now, I even got the right atmosphere." Murdoc gave a toothy grin to the notebook paper that was in both of his hands, he then placed the pendant around his neck.

"Now...For the fun part." Murdoc caughed to clear his tar encrusted lungs. (Don't try this at home kids!) "Dear Sweet Satan this better work kuz' if it don't then I jus' wasted some valuable time that I could use for drinkin'!" Murdoc took a deep breath then started to recite the words written on his paper.

"Naca...Ro...Roth Bat Agrat bat Mahlat!"

A few minutes past with nothing happening, Murdoc was already getting inpatient. "What the eff' kinda shit is this? I said it all righ'!" He grasped the pendant around his neck.

"Naca Roroth Bat Agrat Mahlat!... NACA ROROTH BAT AGRAT MAHLAT RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW!"

The burning sensation on Zoe's neck became unbearable and to her surprise it began to glow. She grasped the pendant about to tear it off of her neck, but once upon touching it a deep pit appeared underneath her feet, and before she could even scream Zoe felt herself falling into a dark looked downwards towards where she was falling, underneath her was a white light. As she fell small grey orbs floated around her, like they were part of a wall. Without hesitation Zoe grabbed at one of the orbs, once she touched it a white door appeared and opened, she manuvered herself and her bag towards the door she then fell inside the door landing with a loud thud on her bottom.

"What...The...Hell?" The words pounded into Zoe's skull as she pulled herself up to stand. She looked around, the room that she was in was empty, the walls, floor, and ceiling went on forever as if there was no destination.

"How do I get out of here..." She said outloud to herself. "This is all just a dream... I will just pinch myself and I will be back at my house...Well here goes...OW!... Okay I guess i am not dreaming..."

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

The thumping noise that came ahead of Zoe made her look up from what she was doing, there stood a tiny black rabbit with large white beady eyes that stared at Zoe with a void of intensity, making Zoe feel very uncomfortable.

"Hey there little guy! Where did you come from?" Zoe smiled and kneel down to be at the rabbits level, the rabbit's large unblinking eyes continued to stare her down.

"Your so cute! How did a lil' guy like you get here?"

It continued to stare. No answer, not even a twitch like a normal rabbit would do.

"Good bunny?" Zoe began to reach her hand out to touch the rabbit's head,the rabbit continued to stay still.

"Are you even alive?" Zoe asked out loud.

The rabbit's eyes sunk inside of its head, it rose up on its hind legs, revealing a demonic looking face on its belly. Zoe retracted her hand and backed away. The rabbit's body began to expand and grow in height until it became two times bigger then Zoe's own height; the demonic face on its belly let out a shriek and began to come after Zoe.

Zoe tried to scream but only managed to respond with a small "eep" she spun around swiftly and began to run as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran straight for the door that she came from. She looked outside the door and saw that the only way out was down to the white light.

"The only way out of this is for me to die!" Tears began to fill in Zoe's eyes, she wasn't ready to die, but at least she had two choices of how she would die, from falling or mauled to death by some mutant freak creature.

The rabbit's trudging footsteps were coming closer, Zoe began to shudder with anticipation. "...I rather die falling then this..." Zoe closed her eyes and jumped from the door, and let herself fall downwards.

"Well this was a effin' waste of my time!" Murdoc growled to himself while lighting a cigarette between his pointed teeth.

He took a deep drag and let out his heavy breath, grey smoke oozed from his mouth and nostrils as he began to walk out of the room. Just as he turned around to walk out of the room a huge hole appeared on the corner's wall, Murdoc turned to face the hole, his mismatched eyes stared in disbelief.

"What the eff' is this now-GAH!" Murdoc was cut off by a young woman with a large duffel bag thrown at him with brute force,his cigarette fell from his mouth as he was knocked off his feet.

"I-I'm alive!" Zoe raised her head up in shock to see herself sprwalled on someone's lap, she looked upwards to see the face of the person who broke her fall.

It was a black-haired man wearing no shirt, only black leather pants. His skin gave off a pale greenish hue, and as she examined his teeth Zoe noticed that each one of them was irregularly pointed.

"Who the ell' are you?" He demanded with agitation as he examined Zoe's face.

She had a silver, hooped nose ring on her right nostril. her lips were small, a deep maroonish purple colored lipstick smeared across them. Her hair was overly layered,the color was black and underneath you could see a deep shade of dule violet. Her eyes were rimmed with charcoal eyeliner.

Zoe began to convulse and shiver.  
"Who I am? Who are you! I-i... The rabbit went evil on me!"

"Stop babblin' gibberish Doll Face!" Murdoc spat out in agitation. Zoe wanted to retort something back so that he would stop being so rude but she was still too shaken up.

Zoe lowered her eyes and looked to the ground. Murdoc scoffed and gave her an impish smile.

"Feh, yur' lucky your cute luv." Murdoc grumbled lightly. He grabbed his cigarette from the floor and placed it back in between his pointed teeth as he rose back up to his feet.

"Now I dont know how you got 'ere but you gotta leave!" Murdoc grabbed Zoe by the arm and started to escort her out of the room. As they made their way out of the room the abyss that had brought Zoe into the room appeared again.

"Now what the 'ell is going on here! Did you bring some lil' friends with ya?" He demanded, Zoe simply looked at him and shook her head back and forth rapidly.

Murdoc turned back around still hanging onto Zoe's arm to look at the new commotion. a roar came from inside and out emerged the demonic rabbit that had first terrorized Zoe before.

Zoe screamed in terror and clung to Murdoc.  
"THERE IS IT! THATS THE RABBIT THING THAT CAME AFTER ME!"

Murdoc's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the creature that had just appeared, he held onto Zoe and opened the door to the room, he then hurried both of them out of the room and plied Zoe off of his chest so that he could shut the door, but before he could shut the door all the way the demonic rabbit's large paw pushed the door open again and began to go after Murdoc and Zoe. The demonic rabbit made a swift paw movement and started to claw at Murdoc first, Murdoc was too slow to be able to move out of the way, Zoe seized the opportunity and pushed Murdoc out of harm's way, if they would have waited any longer Murdoc's face would have been pounded inside out.

Murdoc looked around the room for any object that could serve as a weapon, his eyes led him to Zoe's duffel bag that was still around her shoulders, without haste he grabbed it from her.

"HEY! THATS MINE!" Zoe grimaced as he ripped her bag from her shoulders.

Murdoc ignored her and started to swing the heavy bag with as much strength as he could use, he hit the rabbit in the face on its belly, and with just one hit the rabbit dissapeared into black smoke leaving both Murdoc and Zoe staring silently.  
Murdoc groaned and hung the duffel bag over his shoulder, he then lit another cigarette. He took a heavier then normal drag and released.  
The smoke encircled Zoe's nose causing her to cough. Her coughing reminded Murdoc that she was still there.

"So... Mind tellin' me how the 'ell you got yourself in here luv?" Murdoc demanded as he took heavy drags from his cig.

"E-excuse me? I dont know how I got here! I just fell from my bedroom floor." Zoe cried, getting irritated at his voices rude tone.

" Oh I get it. Are all lil' goth chickies coming in the world from tryin' to summon a succubus?" Murdoc snapped at Zoe.

Zoe glared daggers at him. "Goth Chickie? The nerve of this guy!" She thought to herself. She kept trying as hard as she could to not to lose her cool.

"What are you talking about summon?... You 'SUMMONED' me here?" Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ey now! Don't you shout at me!" He screamed back at her.

"I'm not shouting! I'M RAISING MY VOICE!"

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT SOMEONE WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE YA' TWIT!"

"I'm not going to TREAT you at all because you act like a jerk!"

"Looky 'ere! I coulda jus' left that freaky 'effing thing to eat ya! But noooooooo Poor lil' old Muds went out of his way to save your skin!"

Zoe wanted to continue argueing with the man so bad, yet she kept silent Upon him calling her a name tears began to fill in her blue-green eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Your right... I am sorry... I just don't understand the situation, I will stay calm, but I want to know two things..." Zoe wiped away her tears with her sleeve and looked him in the eye.

"Depends luv', What are your 'two wishes?" He said sarcastically and chuckled. Zoe continued to look him in the eye giving him her best 'I AM NOT AMUSED' look.

"Well... You said you summoned me here, I would like to know the whole story... If you do not mind." Zoe said as politely as she could.

The man let out a loud burp, he put out the now small cig out on his tongue then lit himself another cigarette, obviously he was nto listening to a word she had just said. Zoe's patience was wearing thin.

"Hello?" She said, trying to hide the agitation that was burning inside her soul. He simply exhaled some smoke then looked back at her.

"Wha' now?" he drolled.

"I just asked you a question!"

"Oh! Righ'... What was it?" He asked with no interest in his voice. Zoe gritted her teeth then let out a sigh.

"I said!... How did you summon me here in the first place?" She asked again not masking her agitation. The man just simply smirked.

"Well I was jus' so bored that I just used a lil' incantation to summon the a sacred succubuss' daughter so that I may have divination. Then you just fell through the rabbit hole, so I guess your the key to divination luv'." He walked over to Zoe to get closer.

Zoe cringed at the lustful face he had on and slowly stepped back away form him. He chuckled lightly at her cringed face.

"So... I'm just something for your entertainment?" Zoe's left eye began to twitch in disgust.

"Well I never thought of it like that now. Hehehe. But thas' basically all the story I got for ya' doll face." He smiled impishly and took another drag from his cigarette.

"How am I suppossed to get home?" Zoe shrieked in a high pitched tone making the man sneer.

"Well I guess you 'ave to go back the way you came! Back through the damn pit with ya' then, I wont stop ya'."

"There is no way I am going through there again!" Zoe stated, trying to calm herself down again.

"Well ya' can't stay here luv! Unless ya' plan to be a maid 'ere! Your not really what I had in mind for the spell to bring to me." yelled at her then spun on his heel to leave the room.

Zoe stared aimlessly at him leaving. Her whole body started to tremble and twitch.  
How am I going to get home? She coulndt go back in the vortex! Where am I anyway? The man spoke with an accent... Am I in Great Britain? She could proubably buy a ticket to get back to America then right? Yes! Thats exactly what I will do! But that requires money...

Zoe rubbed her temples and sighed. She would have to see how much money was in her duffel bag. She grabbed for it. To her surprise it was not inthe normal place on her shoulders. It dawned on her.

"HE TOOK MY BAG! THAT BASTARD!" Zoe yelled to herself. She clenched her hands into fists then placed them at both sides of her hips and stomped out of the corridors that led into a hallway.  
Ahead of her in the hallway was a elevator.

She clicked then button with an arrow poiting upwards. The doors opened with small rusted squeaks, she stepped onto the cement colored floors of the elevator and peered at the buttons options. She clicked the button that read "First Level". The elevator started to creakily move upwards.

"I am going to give that guy a piece of my mind!" Zoe gave herself a mental note.


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator shook slightly as it went up the number of floors, Zoe began to

pace back and forth impatiently. The elevator made a swift ringing noise as the

doors opened once again. Zoe stepped out and looked at her surroundings. In front of the elevator entrance sat her duffel bag, She hoisted it up and placed it on her shoulders.

"I leave 'ere for a few hours and ya' still pounding on the thing you stupid

scuff!"

A familiar voice boomed from a room that was attached to what looked like the living

area. Zoe peered into the area to see the man shaking something. As she walked

in further to have a better look she saw whom he was yelling at. Another man who

was much taller then the first man she met, yet he was shaking in fear. He had

brilliant blue hair, he was also remarkably tall and lanky looking, but what made him stand out the most was that his eyes were all

black, as if they were hollowed out holes.

"I dint mean to Muds! I was' jus' tryin' to fix it thats all!" The man's

hollowed out eyes were open up very wide, possibly in fright but Zoe couldn't

read him very well just from his eyes.

"Thats what you said last time your bloody oaf!"

"Excuse me?" Zoe said sheepishly.

The blue haired man opened his mouth about to say something but his eyes

turned to look at Zoe standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Murdoc, whossthat?" He asked while blinking in question. Murdoc let go of

the man's neck and looked at Zoe. Another impish smiled appeared on his

face.

"Nuffin' important 2D" he responded plainly. "So whatcha' still doing here for doll?"

Zoe ignored his question.

"I want you to "SUMMON" me back home now... Please?"

"Don' you tell me what to do! If you wanna leave so bad go back to that rabbit hole!"

"You can't let me go home through that... THING." Zoe complied to him in a meak tone of voice.

"I sure as hell can let you you go back through there luv!" Murdoc said simply.

"But... Its your fault I am here in the first place! If you won't let me go back safely then I think that you should let me stay here until I can find a way to get me back then." Zoe pleaded.

"I don't 'ave to take any responsibility of you!" Murdoc growled without any sign of empathy in his voice.

Zoe clenched her fists on her sides. If he was not going to bring her back home then She had to think of something that would convince him to let her stay there until she could.

"I am the succubus thing you summoned!" Zoe blurted out. Silence filled the room once she uttered those words. Zoe swallowed hard, Perhaps it was a bad idea to just blurt that out. She began to nervously fidget with her pendant dangling from her neck.

Murdoc's eyes narrowed, he trudged closer to Zoe and snatched the pendant

while it was still around her throat, slightly choking her.

She sneered at him, he ignored the venomous look on her face that was aiming towards

him. He dug his hands in the pocket of his trousers and lifted up what seemed to be a necklace, he then examined what his in his hand and the other around her neck. Zoe peered over to the object in his hand, it was the other half of her pendant, Zoe's mind said with shock. Murdoc continued to examined it then grinned.

"Well then, I guess I was wrong about ya' Doll face." He crooned softly and

placed his other hand under her chin and began to caress her skin, his hands

were rough and clammy, calluses were formed on his fingertips. Zoe shook her

head to get his hand away and tried to back away' Murdoc still held onto the

pendant around her throat.

"You can let go now!" She sneered at him. This guy was horrible at first

impressions, he was so egotistical, narcissistic, and rude! Did he not

understand "COMMON COURTESY?" Zoe thought to herself quietly.

"Yo' Muds I told ya' to leave 2D alone man! Ya' need to clean out your ears

or sumthin?" A larger man with blank, white eyes stood in the doorway. His large

snow white rims got larger when he made eye contact with Zoe, behind him was a

girl who looked about the same age as Zoe with short, layered, black locks of

hair, she kept quiet while the larger man began to speak again. "Whose she Muds?" He demanded.

Murdoc simply smiled and let go.

"Oh nuthin special... Just a lil' succubus I

summoned to do my bidding thats all, Shes gonna be my new little hobby til' I

get my love for the bass back."

The tone he said it in made it sound like he was

bragging as if he won the Noble Peace prize, it made Zoe's blood boil inside her

eardrums.

"Succubus? Whaddya need a succubus for Muds?" 2D's black pools on his face

blinked with curiosity.

"'She is kinda... Small?" 2D began to stare at Zoe

aimlessly. Zoe gasped at the comment and crossed her arms.

"I'm not small... I am an adult thank you very much. I am nineteen!" She said boldly.

"Keep quiet for jus' one minute luv." Murdoc demanded.

"She don' look like some succubus to me Muds... Ya' sure 'bout this?" The

larger man stated blandly.

"'Course I'm sure fat ass! Now 'nough with the questions!" Murdoc sneered.

"My name isn't "succubus" you know... Its Zoe..." Zoe wanted to say it louder

but was too scared of the consequences.

" Zo-Wee!" 2D chirped," I like that name, it sounds very joyful if you ask

me."

"You dont have to emphasize the pronunciation silly." Zoe gave a half-hearted smile while 2D began to repeat in different pronunciations of her name. At least some people in the household werent hostile.

"Aight' now that we are all acquainted lets get going doll face." Murdoc

grabbed Zoe's arm and dragged her out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Bye Zo-Wee!" 2D's voice chirped again.

"H-hey! Hold on a second! Can't we discuss this? I have something to ask!"

Zoe stammered. Murdoc let go of her arm and glared at her.

"What is et'?" He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well... Where am I first off?" Zoe asked trying to be polite.

"Whys 'at matter to you now?" Murdoc spat.

Zoe took in a deep gulp of breathe. Stay calm, stay calm, she chanted in her head.

"I think that I deserve the right to know where I am on the map at least."

"Yer' a feisty lil' devil aren't you dolly? Welcome to my humble abode, the home of the Gorillaz! There now, thas' enough questions for today don' you think? Now lets keep going luv." Murdoc grabbed her arm again and began to drag her once more.

Zoe held onto placed her hand on her arm and tried to pull

away with no avail, either he had a grip of steel or she was just not very

strong. Zoe's instinct took over, she opened her mouth wide and bit down on

Murdoc's clammy, bony hand. His skin tasted bitter, salty and musty. The putrid

taste made her eyes water.

Murdoc stopped dragging her , but still clung onto her arm. A long pause came

between the two, Zoe hopped that he would let go before she could no longer

stand the taste of his skin in her mouth anymore, she felt her stomach lurch,

her eyes watered more, and gag reflex was starting up.

"You can release your fangs now dolly,I don' wantcha' throwing up your guts

all over me!" Murdoc demanded. "If yer' hungry your jus' gonna 'ave to wait."

"Thank God!" Zoe muffled then released Murdoc's flesh from her mouth she took

the sleeve of her shirt and began to wipe off her tongue as she coughed. After

she was down she stood up straight and looked Murdoc straight into his

mismatched eyes.

"I want to go home! Now transport me back home now! I may be that succubus

thing that you are talking about but I DO NOT have any powers or any stupid shit

like that!" Zoe shrieked.

"Put you back already? Fat chance luv, I am actually enjoyin' you being 'ere,

I always wanted a cat... You will make a nice pet." Murdoc said with a sarcastic

tone.

"Well, thats too bad because i refuse to play your stupid little game!" Zoe

declared.

"Well too bad, 'kuz if you wont play my "little game" then you will have to

go back to that hellhole! Does that sound like a funner game? Being eatin' by a

effin' rabbit?" Murdoc cackled.

"... N-No..." Zoe began to shiver from the memory of the freakish demonic

rabbit from before. She was not going back to that place ever again.

"Guess its settled then luv." Murdoc stated merrily, Zoe stiffened up

again.

"I-if you don't put me back home I will do it myself!" She declared with

false bravado while giving him a glare that was full of venom. She walked over

to the front door about to open it, it would not bidge, it was locked shut. Zoe

began to yank on it with all her might until her arms hurt.

"Ya' need yer' own key to get in and out luv." Murdoc said blandly.

"I will break out of here somehow!" She screamed at him again. Murdoc's eyes

narrowed at her.

"Then I will just summon ya' back dolly!"

"Well then I! ... I will... I will go back home again somehow!" Zoe screamed

at him, but Murdoc simply sneered at her.

"Whenever you try to go back home I will just summon you back over 'ere again

and again luv! Admit it! You can't win!" Murdoc scoffed and began to stare down

her venomous glare.

Zoe's eyes began to tear up again. She tried to force the tears to stay

inside of her sockets, but the burning sensation came over her and they fell

onto the floor. She began to breakdown in front of Murdoc.

Murdoc could just stare at her quietly. For once he felt bad making someone

cry. Was he getting soft-hearted? He growled under his breath then grabbed Zoe by her arm

once more, this time with a gentler grip. He was expecting her to pull away and

resist again but to his surprise she kept her head down and allowed him to pull

her.

He led her to the elevator and selected the floor that he desired. Neither

said a word while they waited. The elevator ringed and the metallic doors

opened. Murdoc placed his hand on back onto Zoe's arm, about to grab it again

but she pulled away and stared straight ahead of them with no emotion on her

face, just wet eyes from her tears.

"Follow me doll." Murdoc said bluntly as he walked ahead of her.

"Whatever..." Zoe mumbled with malicious tone, Murdoc did not seem

to even notice her insult. They kept walking down the barren hallway until they

came to a black door.

Instead of opening it up with his hands like a normal person should have he

kicked the door open, Zoe's left eye began to twitch again.

"Now was that really necessary." She scolded him.

"Feh, its MY house and its MY door doll face." He simply retorted back and

looked over to her with an impish grin spread across his thin, sallow, lips.

"Wont you please come in luv?" He motioned his hand inside of the room. "ladies

first of course."

Zoe scoffed and walked inside, the room was very large with no windows at

all, the only way the room was lit up was by one small lamp that casted shadows

along the room's scarelette colored walls. Liquor bottles littered the floor,

along with cigarette butts, porn magazines, and dirty clothes. She cringed when

she saw that she had stepped into an unknown fluid on the floor. She sulked at

the thought of what it might have been. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed with a black quilt, there was no

sheets on it though. Next to the bed was a simple brown nightstand with three

drawers.

"Welcome to my secret love nest my lil' dolly," He waves his arms around

triumphantly as if he won a battle. "Now make yerself at MY home... And Don' Touch

Anything!" He snapped at her and placed a cigarette in between his teeth. "Want

some beer luv?"

"Umm... No thank you I don't like beer..." Zoe blinked repeatedly.

"Your old 'nough to drink 'ere." Murdoc stated.

"I don't want a beer." Zoe said bluntly.

"Aw, I see, vodka then?" Murdoc began pouring a large glass.

"No thank you I dont want any form of Alcohol-" Murdoc handed her the glass

before she could finish her sentence.

Zoe looked at the large glass then looked back at Murdoc who was slugging

down the whole bottle of vodka. She looked back at her glass, it smelt awful to

her. She took a small sip, after all she had never tried vodka before. She

instantly regretted her decision. The drink was very bitter she put a hand on

her mouth and forced herself to swallow, the vodka burned as it trailed down

into her stomach.

"Ya' gonna finish that luv?"

Zoe looked up to see Murdoc staring at her glass with eyes like a hungry

wolf. She handed it to him.

"No thank you..." Zoe sighed and looked down at her lap, everything was just too unreal

for her at the moment.

"Somethin' wrong doll?"

Zoe let out another sigh, Like he really cared about what was wrong with

her.

"Everything... Is just... strange for me right now...I just want to get out

and go home." She let out another heavy sigh.

"Well this is your new home now luv, its not that bad ya' gotta admit that...

Would you rather be lost in the streets of London rotting in an alleyway? Or

back in the vortex with those bloody demons." Murdoc replied while his

snake-like tongue liked the rim of the glass that had once held vodka. "Be

grateful I am lettin' a lil' smart ass girl like you stay 'ere dolly."

Zoe clenched her fists on her lap and gritted her teeth. She was glad that

Murdoc had not sent her back into the vortex but hated that he was a complete

ass.

"Well then... Wheres my bed?" Zoe demanded.

"Oh my... I guess there is only one luv, But dont worry I wouldn't mind

sharing with you" Murdoc smirked. He laughed at Zoe's disgusted look plastered

upon her face.

"I feel so sorry for you Murdoc... Because since I am the guest that means

YOU get the floor." Zoe stated happily making Murdoc frown.

"Its MY bed!" He sneered and got closer to Zoe, she could feel his hot breath

on her face.

"Its called being POLITE." Zoe sneered back and turned her head away from

him. Murdoc's eye twitched in annoyance, he grabbed her chin and forced her to

look at him.

"MY house...MY room...MY bed...MY rules..." He let go of her chin and walked

to the edge of the bed, ignoring Zoe's presence he stripped down to his briefs

and layed down under the covers.

"Your going to bed at this time?" Zoe shrieked, wasn't it in the afternoon

now?

"I can go to bed whenever I want, you go do whatever...I dont care... Just

keep your yap shut and DONT TOUCH ANYTHING!" Murdoc turned over and after a few

minutes began snoring.

Zoe stood there for a while, she then tried to lay herself on floor, she

moved around trying to get comfortable, after many failed attempts she just lay

down in a fetal position and closed her eyes. A few more minutes passed and she

still could not fall asleep, she rose back up to her feet and quietly left the

room.

"'member dollface...If ya' try and go home...I'll just summon you back..."

Murdoc mumbled as Zoe closed the door behind her.

"After I find out more 'bout this spell thing then you can go home." He thought to himself then turned on his side and started to snore.

Zoe stared with a blank face at her surroundings, nothing but an empty hallway lay before her.

She began trudding along the floor. The mansion reminded her of a maze. She continued to walk down the mazelike hallway, after a few steps she couldnt take it any more. She turned to face the wall and slammed a fist into it as hard as her strength allowed, she then broke down in tears and slumped onto the floor.

"Everything was going wonderful until now! I'm trapped here in this hell-hole that I cant leave! With no on but HIM!...And...And he...Is such an Asshole!" Zoe wept to herself.

She wiped her tears away, but just wiping the tears so that on the outside she seemed unfazed did not comfort her.

Zoe dug in her mind for songs, she began to sing. Being the oldest kid of a single mom made Zoe learn to comfort herself without any help from others. She would sing to herself a favorite song of hers and wait for the hurt to dissapear. Zoe looked up at the dark ceiling of the hall, it was rimed with cobwebs. She began to sing louder.

"All alone in the dar,k No walls or windows, Trying hard to define Heaven from hell, Standing out in the rain With just one shadow Nothing to see or believe Beyond myself "

"Is that Richie Sombora? " The girl with short black hair that was hanging around the others downstairs was standing by her. Her fringe covered half of her face, but you could see one eye piercing through it. Her eyes were large,, slightly turning upright and the color of a peridot. Her expression was flat but that one eye showed signs of sympathy.

"I-I am so so sorry! Did I disturb you?" Zoe rose back up to her feet and

wiped off her tears, smearing her eye make-up. The girl simply gaver her a toothy smile.

"You did not disturb me,I heard someone singing so I walked to the source, then I just saw you on the floor and thought Thats so unnatural thing to do, something must be wrong." She stated happily,

Her attitude was very spunky .

"I'm glad that theres someone in this household that I don't irritate... " Zoe sighed.

"So you like Richie Sombora?" She looked up and asked the girl.

"I adore Sombora-sama, he is one of few that made me want to play guitar." She said.

"I am Zoe, what is your name?" Zoe asked lightly.

"My name is Nuudoru" She chirped and slightly bowed.

"Nuudoru?... So your name is Noodle." Zoe smiled began to

examine Noodle's features, "Hmmm... By any chance are you Japanese Noodle?"

"Yes! Yes I am! I am from Osaka region. How did you know that Zoe-san?"

Noodle cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Oh! Well its just that... My great-grandfather and great-grandmother came to

America from Japan, but they came from the north area, up up up in Hokkaido,

Japan." Zoe made a raised hand motion.

"Oh wow! Hokkaido is so far away from Osaka, I hear its very cold there too." Noodle's one unveiled eye blinked with interest.

"I don't remember if it was cold or not, I was only two when we visited there." Zoe smiled.

"So you are part Japanese then Zoe-san. Do you listen to some Japanese music then Zoe-san?" Noodle asked, the tone in

her voice seemed very interested.

"Yes I do! I only listen to Japanese rock and techno though... have you ever

heard of Despairs Ray© ?" Zoe smiled, Finally a nice conversation that didn't involve arguing.

"Oh yes I have Zoe-san! The guitarists solos are amazing! I am also a fan of a techno band called Aural Vampire" Noodle nodded.

"I love that band! The singer's voice is so hypnotic! Shes perfect for trance

beats! They had a concert in America before... But it was only in a few states

and sadly Minnesota was not one of them... But oh well, what Can you do right? I

can be just as happy listening to their CDs." Zoe said with enthusiasm.

"I only heard a few of their song, I wish I could hear more someday." Noodle

sighed and stretched her arms out, "So... You are from America then...How did you get here?'

"I...Flew...I think..." Zoe said half a mumble and half of an embarassed whisper.

"I see, what are you doing in the hallway all by yourself?" Noodle continued to question her.

"...I... Just wanted to get away from Murdoc... Since he is busy sleeping." Zoe said while looking back down at her feet. Noodle's unhidden eye changed from having a glimmer of sympathy to a narrow suspicious stare.

"Zoe-san... Are you... Murdoc's groupie?" She asked bluntly. Zoe's eyes got

so huge that they looked as if they would explode out of their sockets.

"OH GOD NO! No no no no no! Absolutely no! I am just ermm... A helper or

something? I am uh..." Zoe groaned, unable to really explain the whole story to

her. " Honestly Noodle... I dont know what I am here for... But I do know that I

AM NOT a groupie."

"Oh! Thats so wonderful Zoe-san! I am glad that your not just a groupie! Most

of them are so rude and air-headed, they can not keep a good conversation

either." Noodle stated while nodded in approval. "Its kinda late Zoe-san... I better head off to my room again. Are you going to get some sleep soon?"

"Its night time already? Wow... I guess I didnt notice anything... I havent

saw a window here at all." Zoe stammered then began to think, she was exhausted

mentally and physically. She wanted to get some sleep but she was not going to

sleep with Murdoc, the perverted old man.

"I will just sleep here then."

Noodle's eye widened. "Oh no Zoe-san! I not let you sleep on the floor like

this! That would be rude. I will bring you to a room, I no think this one has a bed, but I know it

has a good couch! This way Zoe-san!." Noodle began to walk ahead while Zoe followed close behind her.

The journey wasn't that far away from whence they came from, only about 8 more rows

of doors down to a black that was accented with a silver and pink door knob.

"This was my first room when I first arrived in Kong Studios a long time ago,

you can stay here now. Its better then sleeping on the hallway floor,no?" Noodle chirped merrily.

"Thank you Noodle, Its more then better." said Zoe with gratitude with her hand on the doorknob.

"Sometime would you like to listen to some music with me when you are not busy?" Noodle asked.

"Sometime? Sure, why not? When do you want to hang out?" Zoe liked the idea of actually having someone to talk to.

Noodle paused and placed her thumb and pointer finger under her chin in a thinking manner she then began to count on her fingers in Japanese

"How about tomorrow? That is when I will be free."

"I have nothing to do here tomorrow. That sounds good. Lets meet here in the hallway in the morning, I would ask to meet you somewhere else but, I dont know my way around here" Zoe replied.

"Oyasumi, Goodnight Zoe-san! I see you tomorrow." Noodle waved and walked

into the elevator to reach her destination.

Zoe returned a wave back to her, she faced the door again and turned the knob, the door opened with a loud squeak the that echoed through the pitch black . She felt the wall on her left side and found the lightswitch. The switch turned on a small lamp that was resting ontop a hot pink wardrobe, She gazed around the room, it was empty besides a long, pink, victorian style couch with a baby blue canopy above. It would not have been her choice of colors, but It was better then nothing.

Zoe walked in the corridors and shut the door. She slumped herself onto the couch

making dusk particles flutter into the air. They surrounded her like fluffy stars

placed on the sky. She layed there and stared at the ceiling above, dust and cobwebs stared back at her, the hallway looked cleaner then the ceiling above her now.

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on trying to sleep. When sleep decided to delay itself upon her examined her nails, then braided parts of her hair for a while.

Finally sleep claimed her.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AURAL VAMPIRE OR DESPAIRS RAY!


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey, Wakey, luv."

Zoe's eyes shot open upon hearing that voice. Her eyes met with another pair, one red the other black.

"Murdoc!" Zoe squeaked while jumping out of her skin at the same time. Murdoc chuckled lightly to himself.

"Ey now doll face, do me a favor an' clean my room why dont ya'? Its getting outta' hand even for my taste right now."

"Right now? But I just woke up." Zoe grimaced.

"If ya' wanna' stay 'ere you have to put yourself to work besides movin' yer yap."

"Fine... I'll do it." Zoe sighed and rose to her feet, she brushed her fingers threw her hair to quickly make it look as nice as possible.

"So, you rather give the spiders on the ceilin' some nightly company 'stead o' me luv. Shame, you could 'f felt my brand new sheets, they are pure egyptian silk." Murdoc said while lighting a cigarette.

"Real Egyptian silk huh? Haven't heard that one yet." Zoe stated bluntly while remembering the fact that there were no sheets on his bed, "I don't think anyone would want to sleep in there due to the filth on the floor."

"Well why didn't you say somethin earlier? You and I could take it out to my winnebago, if yer still up for it, luv." Murdoc gave her an impish smile. Zoe covered her mouth and made an overly dramatic false gag.

"Yer' breakin' my poor cold heart babe, now go clean then!" He left while taking a deep drag of a cigarette.

Zoe rose to her feet and started to stretch her legs to get herself ready for the day. She cringed upon memoir of how disgusting Murdoc's room was. It was going to be like cleaning a sewage pipe. She zipped on her boots and began to walk outside her room. Once she opened the door she was greeted by Noodle's grinning face.

"Good Morning there Noodle." Zoe said while rubbing the sleep out of her right eye.

"Hello Zoe! Are you ready to go?" Noodle Chirped.

I should be cleaning Murdoc's room like he asked... Zoe thought to herself. That didn't matter she wanted to be around someone who did not irritate her for a change, so Murdoc was just going to wait for a clean room.

"Yeah I am ready, what do you want to do anyway?" she asked as she covered her mouth to yawn.

"Hai! I got everything planned out for today," Noodle looked at her hand, scribbled letters were on her palm, "We will listen to some music, play some video games, I want to play this Dansu Dansu Revolution game I have, then maybe play some guitar."

"Wow... You planned everything out already I see, what are we going to do first?" Zoe asked.

"First thing is first Zoe-san, I want to go to the kitchen, Russel is making sweets today." Noodle said with a toothy grin.

The second day in the mansion felt more at eaze then the first day. Zoe and Noodle were hanging out the whole day.

Zoe made her way back to her room, she nibbled on a bar that was in her hand while walking with a bounce in her step.

That Russel is amazing at baking! Zoe thought to herself as she kept nibbling on the bar. Though it had been hours since it came out of the oven it still tasted wonderful. She walked around a corner, seven more corners then she would to her destination.

"Surpise! 'Ello there doll face." Murdoc jumped in front of her, he made her jump for the second time that day. Zoe glared at him while he chuckled.

"Don't do that!" Zoe stared maliciously at him.

"Mind tellin' me why my room still looks like a hog's playpen?"

"Because I didnt clean it of course." Zoe said with simplicity and resumed nibbling her bar.

"I get it, so you want me to kick your ass out 'f 'ere so soon huh?" Murdoc Sneered.

"No! I will get it done...I was just helping out Noodle thats why it took such a delay." Zoe wiped the crumbs off her lips hoping that he would believe her lie. She despised how he was so vulgar.

"Well now since ya' decided to laze about you can clean my room and my winnebago" Murdoc grumbled. "Now hop to it! Before I change my mind..."

He walked off mumbling words that were vulgar. Once he was out of sight Zoe turned the knob on the door, it opened with its usual loud squeak. She closed it behind her, unzipped her boots and lay down on the dusty couch.

"THE WINEBAGO TOO? Its proubably in more disgutsting shape then his room!"

Zoe said outloud to herself as she turned on her side. She couldnt get skin felt so gross to her. She hadn't had a shower in two days was it? She rose to her feet again and began rummaging through her duffel bag, she pulled out a clean pair of clothes and a tooth brush.

Thank God, I hung out with Noodle today so that I found out where the nearest bathroom was. thought Zoe as made her way down the hall to the closest bathroom. She opened the door and flipped the lightswitch. The light was fluorescent, it was obviously running out of energy because it kept flickering. The only things in the bathroom was a toilet, a mirror, and a sink. It would have to do.

Zoe undressed then began to wash her face, the water revived her skin. She used her old shirt as a wash cloth. She then got dressed in new clothes. There was no toothepaste so she had to just use water to brush her teeth.

Zoe lay back on the couch. Sleep came faster to herself then it did last night, but it did not last long, she woke up a few hours earlier. She closed her eyes, hoping to get more sleep, but she no longer felt tired, it must have been her wake-up call.

Time to be Murdoc's little maid. Zoe got up with a groan.

"Yer' breakin' my poor cold heart babe, now go clean then!"

She remembered his words. She chuckled lightly to herself. She knew that he would not be awake yet...

"Oh... I will clean for you alright..." Zoe smirked while she skipped down the hallway to Murdoc's room.


End file.
